Until Death
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Tortania Hayward, a tomboy, always longed for adventure. When her she travels to Mordor with Frodo and Sam  Merry and Pippin to , she isn't sure she wants adventure anymore.  Will there be love in the journey?  T for some kissing, and some viloence.
1. The Shire

**DC: I do not own any of the LOTR characters! I only own Tortania Hayward, Dudo Hayward, and Rendigar Hayward, (bascially anyone that you havent heard of from the books or movies) and that is all! All the rest is the incredible work of J.R.R. Tolkien, you may see some lines from the book or movies here and there…**

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first LOTR fanfic, and I have changed this story many times, and I am finally reading the books and doing my research on LOTR, relations, places, names, EVERYTHING! The name Tortania just came to me one day, don't judge me, I know it's kinda odd, but deal with it, it's my creation and fanfic. (: I really do hope you enjoy it, and there will be some twists and turns. I am attempting to write ALL THREE BOOKS! And a sequel(: Expect updates at least once a week! Enjoy! -kennycheer (Mirabella Millstone of Bywater, my hobbit name!)**

The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 1: The Shire

Frodo Baggins sat underneath a tree with Samwise Gamgee, his best friend. Laughing together they were talking about anything a hobbit would talk about: food, ale, pipes, food, food, food, and Rosie Cotton. Sam had eyes for Rosie, though she had shown no signs of the same for Sam.

"Sam, ask her for a dance at the party next month!" Frodo suggested. Sam looked at him hopelessly.

"Aye, but what if she doesn't accept the offer? Oh I think she's got eyes for Halfast Bracegirdle, the man is very handsome an rich." Frodo laughed a bit. "Stop your worrying Sam!"

"And who do you fancy may I ask?" Sam threw this question at him.

Frodo _had_ to think about this, because no one had ever asked him before. "No one Sam, well, not yet at least."

There was a rustling above the apple tree they were sitting under. They both looked up simultaneously to see two figures falling on them. It was Meriadoc (AKA Merry) Brandybuck and Peregrin (AKA Pippin) Took.

"Sam! Sorry about that..." Pippin said innocently.

Pippin Took was a plump young hobbit, with golden hair and green sparkling eyes. His father, Paladin Took, was the Thain of Tuckborough. He owned all Tuckborough, and someday Pippin would own it all to! He had three sisters, Pearl, Pervinca, and Pimpernel, all older than him. Pippin never looked at the downside of situations, his head was always held high in the clouds, and he never gave up on anything. Pippin loved to joke around, and was often caught. He also LOVED to drink ale, as all the hobbits did. You could often find Pippin and Merry at the green Dragon, standing up on the tables and singing a happy song, drunk. He was easily embarrassed, and was the youngest of his group of friends, that is, until we meet another character very soon. Everyone loved Pippin, how could you not?

Merry Brandybuck was his cousin, and best friend! He had striking blue eyes and bushy brown eyebrows, and brown curly hair. When he smiled, the entire world seemed to light up, and it lifted everyone's spirits. His personality was efficient, and you could always depend on him! He also had most of the girls following him around all day, and he simply loved the attention! Merry was fun to be around, and he loved to prank with Pippin, and drink with him too. He would inherit all of Buckalnd one day, so both of the cousins were rich, and inseparable. Merry and Frodo were related as well, but it is all too confusing to tell you how they are related.

Frodo is Merry and Pippin's third cousin, once removed (all together). Frodo was adopted by his uncle Bilbo (who is actually his cousin, but once again, it is all too confusing to tell you how they are related), his parents had died in a boating accident when he was little.

"Oops." Merry said with a sly grin.

"Eavesdropping were ya?" Sam asked, with a little hint of anger.

"No! Just heard a little bit of Rosie Cotton is all, and the ten ounces of ale you had two nights ago!" the two idiots bursted into laughter.

Frodo began to join in as well, Sam turned a bit pink.

"No one should hear that story you two!" Sam warned.

"Oh Sam, have some fun!" Frodo laughed.

Frodo Baggins, he was different than the rest of the hobbits, he was handsome, with blue eyes that mesmerized you with one look into them, like sapphires. He had black shiny jet black hair with big curls in them, he was also plump, as all hobbits were, and very quiet at times. His attitude was mysterious, and very hard to figure out at times. He loved his friend and cousins dearly though. Sometimes, you could find him with his nose in a book, or looking at maps with his uncle Bilbo. He enjoyed Bilbo a lot, and was always there for him if he needed him. Frodo was smart, and I guess he learned everything he knew from Bilbo.

Samwise Gamgee was very plump, he had green eyes and brown-red hair, he was a worry wart and was not very smart, he was the gardener for the Baggins'. His attitude was never bad though, he was always happy, and most often singing in the rain when he gardened! The Shire was his favorite place to be, and drinking was his favorite hobby, besides gardening. Sam knew every flower there was, and every shrub you could think of! He had always dreamed of seeing the elves one day, it was something he wanted to do before he died.

There were some lighter steps running behind them, "SHIRE!" the voice cried and the figure tumbled on them.

"Tortania!" Pippin cried. Tortania Hayward, the groups closest hobbit lass friend.

She was the youngest, being twenty- eight. Merry was the oldest, he was thirty- nine, then is was Sam who was thirty –four, then Frodo who was thirty- three, and then Pippin who was thirty- one. **(I know Frodo is supposed to be the oldest, but it wouldn't work out for this story, for later situtations!)**

Tortania had shoulder length golden brown hair, blue eyes, with a gold ring around her pupil, and fair skin. Her hair wasn't in small ringlets like the other hobbit lasses, but were instead in waves. She had a bold personality, and never let anything get in her way. She never wore dresses, but instead wore clothes she made herself. The other girls around her found her to be very odd and never talked to her, except for one girl, Rosie Cotton (Sam's crush!), who Tora enjoyed very much.

Being a tomboy was very much frowned upon in the Shire, even her own mother didn't seem to be proud of her, when she was alive… She made herself clothes that fit her figure well, pants and shirts was all that she wore. She was the youngest of the five, actually. Which was another reason the other girls didn't talk to her much… She was twenty- eight. Yes, her name is extremely odd, as hobbit girls were normally named after flowers. But her mother thought if she named her something no one else had heard of before, people might have greater expectations for her.

Something you must know about the relationship between her and Pippin, he was like a brother to her, they would even, time to time, tell people they met they were siblings. Her own brother had died when she was only twelve, a very young hobbit. Pippin and she were cousins, (from Tortania's father's side). As they grew closer, he felt it was his duty to act as her brother, because he saw how much she missed him. The two have actually been inseparable for years. Merry and Pippin were also like that to. Merry had no relation to Tortania whatsoever, neither did Frodo.

"Pippin, Merry, Sam! And good ol' Frodo Baggins!" Tortania giggled as she was still on Pippin, she had sneaked up on them as a joke, to scare them.

"Just like her cousin, and Merry!" Frodo giggled to himself. She was getting Pippin back for the joke he played on her earlier that quiet morning in the Shire.

"Aye you scared me!" Pippin squealed as he pushed the girl off him.

Tortania laughed, "That was my intentions Pip!"

Sam laughed as well as the others. Frodo looked at her, he didn't have eyes for her, at least, he thought he didn't. They were just friends! All of them had been since they were young ones, playing war in the meadows, climbing trees, and the usual Pippin and Merry (and Tortania) shenanigans that were played on all of them.

"I admit that was a good one Tora!" Frodo said. Sometimes they called her Tora, Tori (she was barely ever called Tori), or her least favorite nickname, Tort. Tortania laughed,

"Why thank you Frodo, been planning it since this morning, of course AFTER little Pippin here poured cold water on my head, you little rascal!" Again they began to wrestle, being cousins it wasn't awfully awkward.

"OUCH! Tortania my nose is bleedin'!" Pippin cried. "Aye suck it up or go home." she replied in a sarcastic tone.

Pippin winced and covered his nose, in embarassment at being defeated by his cousin.

"What are we up for today?" Frodo asked cheerfully.

"Farmer Maggot's crops! Let's go get some mushrooms!" Pippin suggested. "No, to risky, remember last time? I do..." Sam remembered farmer Maggot's shovel.

"Why don't we play some tricks on the Proudfoot's?" Merry suggested.

Frodo, Tortania, Merry, and Pippin smiled, while Sam looked worried.

"Oh, alright." Sam said regretfully.

The others gave a cheer and they were off, Tora followed Pippin and pushed him down, laughing! Frodo's eyes again wandered to her,

"I wish everyone were like her, fun, doesn't care what others think of her, and not a care in the world." he silently thought to himself, he was grateful they were friends.

**Well, I hope you've liked the extremely short first chapter so far, more goodness is yet to come! If I have made a mistake in anything, lemme know. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! I love seeing emails that have reviews, go easy on me, it's my first fanfic. And I hope you enjoy Tortania!**

**Thanks! –kennycheer; Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	2. Harmless Practical Jokes

**A/N: New chpater! havent gotten any reviews yet:/ please R and R!**

Chapter 2: "Harmless" Practical Jokes

A bucket, some apples and a string were shared between the five friends, this was all they needed for their prank. "Don't worry Sam! It's completely harmless! The apples will only fall over him!" Merry tried to convince Sam.

"Ah it's no use Merry, he won't budge on his opinion." Frodo said with a playful laugh.

Sam pouted a little, when they arrived at the Proudfoot house, no one _seemed_ to be home yet, so they began to set it up.

They found a nearby tree to sit in and watch their joke unfold. Pippin and Merry took the middle of the tree, Frodo sat on a branch big enough for him only, and Sam and Tortania sat on the biggest branch, the tree seemed to be dying... They had been waiting at least fifteen minutes until they saw movement through the curtains of the Proudfoot house.

"Aye look lads!" Tortania shouted. They were all laughing up a storm (perhaps nervous giggles), except for Sam.

The door slowly opened and the fat Mr. Proudfoot walked out, a big load of apples poured over him. Mr. Proudfoot became confused and slipped on an apple, landing flat on his back. He yelled and the five friends in the tree suddenly stopped laughing.

Merry bit his lip, "He isn't moving..."

Pippin looked horrified. Sam was furious,

"Harmless?" he shrieked. Frodo and Tortania just sat there, waiting for any signs he was okay.

Finally, he sat up, a bit dazed. Many jokes had been played on him before, so he knew right way who it was,

"Brandybuck! Took! Hayward! I'm going to get you!" he ran back into his house and ran back outside.

He was clutching a hammer.

"Well, you three have done it now!" Sam yelled nervously, Frodo was laughing, while the other three remained silent.

Sam shifted on the branch he and Tortania shared. There was a crack, and the branch lowered a little bit. Everyone froze and looked at them, Sam and Tora dared not move. They looked at each other. There was silence, and nothing happened.

"Whew, for a second there I thought-"

Without warning the branch snapped, sending Sam and Tora hurtling to the ground. Merry and Frodo tried to grab them but they missed. They both landed with an oddly loud thud.

Mr. Proudfoot had obviously heard it. "I'm coming to get you!" he shouted. Sam and Tortania sat up dazed, not realizing Mr. Proudfoot running their way.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin tried to snap them out of there daze.

"Get up!" Frodo cried. Merry threw a stick at Sam,

"What?" he yelled.

"Run!" Pippin squealed.

Sam and Tora whirled around, and Mr. Proudfoot was about twenty feet away.

"RUN!" Frodo, Merry, and Pippin shouted simultaneously.

Merry and Pippin had smiles on their faces, as well as Tora.

Sam got up and grabbed Tora's hand as he stood up.

"Hayward! Gamgee?..." Mr. Proudfoot yelled, a little surprised to see Sam.

Sam and Tortania sprinted, with Mr. Proudfoot right on their tail. "Run Sam! Come on!" Tora shouted. She was a bit more skinnier than Sam, so she could run faster, just a little bit faster...

There was another tree up ahead. Tortania smiled and turned around,

"Climb this upcoming tree!" she instructed him. He nodded, he could hear Mr. Proudfoot behind him, he was getting closer.

Tortania saw a low branch and grabbed ahold of it and swung herself up it and climbed the tree. Sam however, broke the branch. Tora's jaw dropped, she laughed to herself,

"Run Sam!" she shouted.

Sam ran all the way back to his hobbit hole and slammed the door, even though Mr. Proudfoot had lost him awhile ago.

Tortania waited until Mr. Proudfoot was inside his house, the other three ran to the tree she was in.

"Are you all right Tora?" Frodo asked concerned.

"Yes, it was great fun!" she said with a smile. She jumped off the tree, with Pippin there to catch her.

"Good job Tori." Merry said smiling, and laughing.

All four of them looked at each other and fell to the ground laughing and holding there stomachs. "Poor Sam, probably scared to death!" Frodo stated.

"He needs to learn how to have fun with this." Merry said. They all agreed.

"Well I'll go check on him." Frodo said, Tortania stood up with him.

"I'll come, it's a little bit of my fault he didn't make it to the tree in time, I was to fast." she said.

They left Pippin and Merry and headed for Sam's hobbit hole.

"Your one good tree climber!" Frodo complimented her. She smiled back, she loved compliments.

"Thanks Frodo, oh that was such fun!" she said again.

Frodo laughed and walked up beside her. "Are you going to stay here in the Shire? You know, when your older and on your own?"

Tortania frowned a little bit. "What choice do I have really? I'm a little hobbit lass, the world outside of here is no place for a hobbit like me, besides, what would a hobbit like me do outside of here?" she said sadly. Women typicaly were looed down upon as odd when they traveled alone, outside of their homeland.

Frodo disagreed. "My uncle has been outside of here, and he is smaller than you! He's proved us hobbits to be more than how others label us." he said proudly. He loved his uncle Bilbo very much. That was Frodo's opinion, though most everyone then disagreed with him.

Before their conversation could continue, they were interupted by the sound of people giggling. There were some hobbit lasses walking down the street on the other side of the dirt road.

"Hi Frodo." One of them said, batting her eyes and grinning.

Tora rolled her eyes, and the girls frowned at her.

"Hello, Ruby." Tortania said, trying to smile. She liked Ruby, she was nice, sometimes…

Ruby didn't like her though, she thought Tortania was odd and very un-ladylike. Ruby did not even smile, she wasn't even looking her in the eyes, "Hello." She replied solemnly.

Tortania rolled her eyes and pulled Frodo away from the girls that were crowded around him.

"Stupid girls."

Frodo laughed, "Jealous much are you?"

She slapped his arm and smiled,

"Frodo, I am most certainly not jealous of you and all your admirers. I personally think it is rather annoying. Not to mention none of them are very attractive…" she trailed off, smiling rather mischievously.

Frodo laughed with a big grin, and shoved Tora playfully as they reached Sam's hobbit hole.

"I would have loved to be with your uncle on one of his adventures." Tora dreamed, out loud.

Frodo looked at her, "Me too Tora, me to."

They reached Sam's house and knocked on the green, circular door.

**Got any ideas for later chapters? pm me if u do! thanks!**

**-Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	3. A Tree, Ale, and Some Smoking

**Alright, NO reviwers... YET! i am going to continue to write and post even if i have no reviwers whatsoever. enjoy the third chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Tree, Ale, and Some Smoking

Sam answered the door, "I'm done with those two pathetic idiots of hobbits!" Sam yelled. He was mad, and it was rather funny!

"Aye calm down laddie!" Tortania said. "It was just a bit of fun, and I really am sorry I didn't wait for you to catch up! I would have helped you climb but..."

Sam looked at her pathetically. "Oh Tori lass it's all right." he said. "I just don't like the things you call fun, or Merry, or Pippin..." he said, and a smile formed at his lips.

"There now, all cheered up?" Frodo asked. Sam nodded, and smiled. They all began to laugh.

"Tell you what, I'll sew that hole in your jacket and cook you dinner to make it up!" Tori suggested. Sam smiled, big, "Yes please! Frodo, you should stay to! My old Gaffer took my siblings off somewhere to visit relatives, said I needed to stay home and take care of the old hole here." Sam told them.

Frodo agreed to stay, "I'll have to go home and tell Bilbo though." he said.

Tortania nodded, and looked at him, his big blue eyes caught her in a stare. Frodo looked at her and smiled, "Something the matter?" he asked.

She snapped back to life, "Um, yes, sorry about that lad, thought I saw a spider."

Frodo laughed and headed out the door, to his old hobbit hole, Bag End. It was his favorite place to be in all the shire.

"Hullo, Bilbo." Frodo said. Bilbo turned around, he was writing in his book, but he also had a map in his lap, showing Middle Earth.

Bilbo smiled, he really enjoyed his time with Frodo. "Frodo me boy!" he said.

He stood up and made his way to Frodo, "Make me some tea will you?" he asked.

"Yes uncle." Frodo obeyed.

"I'm eating dinner at Sam's tonight, is that all right?" Bilbo studied his nephew for a moment, as if to say no.

He began to laugh, "Of course you can nephew! Sam is a good friend. So is that Hayward girl. But I'm not to fond of your cousins... Even though they are your family and I should be!" Bilbo added.

Frodo agreed, and laughed at the last comment he made, "Yes uncle, they are indeed good friends." he answered thoughtfully. "Well, I best be off now uncle." Frodo said.

"All right my boy, don't be home to late now." he reminded him. Frodo kissed his uncle on the forehead and left him.

They all had just finished dinner, "Let's go to the big willow tree by the pond, bring three pipes and some ale." Frodo and Sam nodded, Tora headed to the pond, climbed the tree, and pulled out a parcel of tobacco (it was Pippin's she had secretly taken).

Frodo and Sam joined her, three cups of ale and three pipes. "What are we doin' out her Tora?" Frodo asked.

"Having a good time with friends." she replied with a smile.

Frodo and Sam climbed the tree (Sam having a little bit more difficulty than Frodo). Tortania laughed at the sight of Sam trying to climb. Finally, they all sat down on a branch big enough for all of them. Tora, like I said earlier, was a tomboy, which is why she was smoking, and drinking with two hobbit lads.

Tora and the other two were all talking. "Watch!" Tora said, she blew a circle of smoke from her mouth, it was a perfect circle. Frodo smiled and added his own smaller one inside of it, Bilbo had taught him this. Sam laughed, admitting he couldn't do that.

"I love these nights." Sam said.

Frodo leaned forward (Tora was in the middle of the two), "What nights?" he asked.

Sam stared at the sky. "When the stars are out, and bright."

Tortania looked up as well, "I wonder what the stars look like when you're not in the Shire, I wonder if they look any different." she said. Frodo frowned at this, he wondered the same thing.

Sam smiled, "Well, I guess we will never know. Unless one of us does happen to venture out of here." he said.

Tortania frowned at this. "Yes, if we happen to..."

It had been two hours later that Sam retired to his hobbit hole and gone to bed. Frodo and Tora still sat outside. Frodo looked at Tortania, she was pretty, but he didn't have eyes for her, he didn't know why, but he just didn't have those feelings yet.

Tortania saw him staring and placed her hand on his and squeezed it. "Frodo Baggins, I'm glad were friends." she said as she puffed out another whiff of smoke from her lips.

He smiled back, "And we will be forever." he said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. It was all friendly gestures, the hands and the shoulder, and they both knew it.

Frodo walked her home and made sure she got in safe. He entered his hobbit hole and dressed himself for bed, washed his face, and curled under the covers, drifting off into sweet dreams…


	4. A Long Expected Party, Planning

**A/N: FIRST REVIEWER! OMG!:D **

**Define X- thank you for that review! i literally squealed with joy when i saw it! thanks for the suggestion, i am still trying to find a beta reader. and i am still reading the series, so i am making A TON of changes to my story. thank you and continue to review!**

**there ya go, my first reviewer gets a shout out! this chapter i created on my own, even though it isn't even in the stories... thats me for ya(; i even used the chapter name from the first chapter of FOTR.**

**DC: i do not own ANYTHING that isnt mine, i only tortania and her family**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Long Expected Party, Planning<p>

Frodo sat in the fire room of his hobbit hole, it was morning and it was a rainy day. Frodo did not care for rain to much, Sam didn't mind it, considering the fact he gardened in the rain half the time. Bilbo was one hundred and eleven years old, and his birthday was coming up that month, it seemed to be coming fast to.

Bilbo sat in his room and went to his dresser. He pulled down a box off the dresser and opened it. There were many things in that little box, trinkets from his past adventures. Bilbo smiled as he looked through them, remembering where each and every one of them came from.

"Bilbo old boy, your growing older an older by the minute. Though I do not look older..." he said to himself.

He combed through to the bottom of the box, where he pulled out a golden ring, just big enough for him to slip on. Bilbo fidgeted with it in his fingers, this was his most prized possession. It had been a long time ago he had come upon the ring. He found it in a cave, very far away from the Shire; _the ring._ Bilbo could no longer control his feelings he had with the ring, once he saw it, it hypnotized him, luring him to put it on his finger. What was this eye that appeared in his dreams he had been having? He lost his concentration when he heard Frodo shuffling about the house. Bilbo got up and put the ring safely back into the box, "Do not worry my pretty, you are safe."

Frodo looked out the window to find Merry, Pippin, and Tortania throwing mud at each other. Frodo smiled and laughed to himself. Tortania threw some mud which splattered all over Merry's face. Merry ran over to Tora and picked her up, he dropped her in a mud puddle. Frodo frowned at this, he went outside, assuming Tortania didn't really like that drop. To his surprise, she sat up, laughing! Pippin tried to help her up by grabbing he hand, she instead pulled him down into the puddle as well. Everyone was laughing! Frodo smiled, he wished he could laugh all the time like them.

"Frodo! What on middle earth are you doing out there in the rain?" Frodo heard Bilbo ask him from the window.

"Oh nothing uncle, just watching my friends." he replied.

"Well come inside, you'll catch a cold!"

Sam popped out from behind a bush. He was gardening today, "Hullo Mr. Frodo!" Sam was required to call Frodo by a proper name when he was on duty gardening, but he nearly always called him that off duty to.

"Hullo Sam!" Frodo replied cheerfully. Frodo walked inside and came to the window.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Sam asked seriously.

Frodo laughed, "You've spent to many days gardening in the rain Sam, no one would call this lovely!" he said. Sam smiled, it was true, he had gardened in the rain too many times to count.

"Ain't it about time to start planning Bilbo's party? The entire Shire has been waitin' for invitations!" Sam asked. Frodo thought about this, it was coming up in about four weeks.

"Good thinking Sam. I should get started soon, well, me and Bilbo. He's already actually sent out a few family invitations, and gifts." Frodo replied.

"Well, I would start now, just to get it done an over with." Sam said.

Frodo agreed and went inside. "Bilbo?" Frodo called for his uncle.

He heard short footsteps coming down the hall. "Yes nephew?"

"Shouldn't we begin to plan your party?"

Bilbo frowned and added a snort, "Parties are always a waste of time."

Frodo frowned, "But uncle, everyone in the Shire will be there! They want to celebrate with you! They wait all year for your birthday, it's a wonderful, sort of holiday for them!"

"A waste of time!" Bilbo shouted, you could tell it was an excuse.

"Why do you not want to celebrate your old age with friends?" .

"Because nephew, I, I-" Bilbo began to stutter.

"Because?" Frodo said putting his hands on his hips and waited for some sort of reply with a smirk.

"Because, I don't like crowds!" Bilbo said.

Frodo laughed, "Excuses, excuses! Bilbo your just too lazy you don't want to take the time to plan it." Frodo lifted and eyebrow, as did Bilbo.

There was a long pause, "All right Frodo, after all you know I was just joking around about the crowds? I think I must be lazy…" Bilbo trailed off to him. Frodo laughed as they began to search around the house for gifts to give to the guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 for ya! hope you liked it(: i know, it was short... but ill make the next chapter longer i promise! thank you! REVIEW! Oh, and i just learned how to use the horizontal lines! yay me(:<strong>


	5. Bilbo's Party

**A/N: i feel so bad for not updating:/ agh! i just got caught up in my other LOTR story im writing... please check it out(: review!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Bilbo's Party<p>

Two weeks flew by in a flash, and before Biblo could think, it was his birthday. The entire Shire was getting involved! Birthdays were big occasions, especially Bilbo's. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were down by the pond, it was early in the morning. "I'm taking a break from all this hard work," Frodo said "I will be under the apple tree if anyone needs me." he said again.

He and his friends had been setting up for the party early that entire morning. He wanted to make it special for everyone, especially Bilbo! He also had another surprise waiting for him, an old friend was coming to visit.

Frodo sat down cozily underneath the apple tree and pulled out a book. It was a warm day, perfect for a party. He began to get lost in the reading when he heard the footsteps of a horse approaching and someone humming. He turned around to see an old man, cloaked and with a long, pointed hat over his face.

"Your late," Frodo said, crossing his arms with a slight smirk. The man in the wagon looked up at him.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins... Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to!" Gandalf the Grey said. Gandalf was a very tall, plain, wise wizard. He was an old friend of the Bilbo's, and was stopping for a visit for his party. He normally brought fireworks when he visited.

Gandalf looked at Frodo seriously, who didn't smile back. There was a pause, Frodo began to smile, as did Gandalf, both trying to contain laughs. Finally, they both began to laugh, "It is wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed.

"It is good to see you to Frodo Baggins!" they embraced each other, and Frodo rode back into the village with him.

Tortania was in her hobbit hole, also taking a break from helping set up the party, sewing together a nice jacket for Bilbo. He had offered to pay her for making him a nice party jacket... She glanced out her window and spotted a large wagon being pulled by a large horse. It was Gandalf!

She jumped out of her chair, nearly knocking over a lamp, and scurried out the door. She ran down the path and caught up with the wagon.

"Gandalf! Gandalf the Grey!" the wagon stopped and the wizard turned around, Frodo's head popped out from the front of the wagon.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Tortania Genevieve Canderlocks I see?" Gandalf asked. Tortania laughed, and attacked him with a huge hug, which was not very big at all really.

"Yes it is me!"

Gandalf laughed, "You have grown into a beautiful hobbit lass." Frodo blushed, a little bit, at least Tortania thought he did.

"Thank you." she responded smiling to the ground. They talked for a moment,

"I must be getting back to my sewing Gandalf, I will see you at the party for sure though!"

"All right Tortania." he replied. Frodo waved goodbye and they set off for Bag End.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark, and Tortania had just finished wrapping her present. She walked into her room, a blue and red dress with ribbons strung to the corset was on the bed. As I said, she only wore dresses on special occasions. She dressed herself for the party and sat down infront of her mirror. She began to pull two strands of hair from the front when a little voice was hears at her door.<p>

"Sister?" it was her little brother, Luke. He was standing at the door, "Could you help me with my shirt?" he had trouble with the buttons.

"Yes, as soon as I pull my hair up." she pulled the two strands to the back of her head and connected them, then, she pulled her hair back to a low ponytail, just to the point where it rested on her neck and flowed down her back. She put a white bow on the ponytail and went to her brother. She buttoned up his shirt.

"There! You look very handsome Luke, like a grown hobbit lad!" he smiled with pride and chuckled.

"Thank you sissy. Will you dance with Merry or Pippin tonight?" she laughed, he was always asking strange questions.

"Maybe Luke, if they aren't planning on pulling any jokes." she said beginning to laugh.

It was dark outside, lanterns had been hung and the fireflies were outside. There were tents full of food an games. There was also music being played.

People began to arrive, and Frodo was becoming more excited. So far, everything was running smoothly. Sam approached him, everyone had arrived now.

"Rosie is here..." he said quietly as he blushed.

Frodo slapped him in the back, "Ask her for a dance then!" Sam looked at Rosie hopefully.

"I think I will, after I've had another drink!" Frodo laughed and made him promise he would dance with her. Sam didn't make any promises back though.

Pippin and Merry were snooping around, as usual, around Gandalf's fireworks.

"I want the big one!" Merry whispered. Pippin nodded with an idiotic grin, yet he was to short to reach it.

* * *

><p>Tortania approached the party with her little brother holding her hand, "Why don't you go sit with Bilbo and listen to his stories?" Luke grinned and ran to the circle of children around Bilbo. Tortania set her present down.<p>

Merry glanced over to one of the nearby tents, his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Merry? What are you staring at?" Merry only looked at Pippin.

"See for yourself!" he pulled him over and pointed to their good friend Tortania.

Pippin's chin almost hit the ground to. "She is pretty!" he said, as if he had never seen her dress like a girl. Actually, he hadn't ever.

"Yeah, she is..." Merry said dreamily. He walked away from the fireworks and up to Tortania.

"Hullo there!" he said and bowed.

Tortania laughed, "What is going on with you? Being a gentleman tonight are we?" she teased.

"May I dance with you?" he asked. Tortania froze, Merry had just asked her for a dance... Oh yes, she had danced with plenty of other hobbit lads, but, Merry?

"Uh, yes!" she said. Merry took her hand a pulled her to the circle of hobbits that were dancing. They danced around in a circle, jumping to the beat of the fast hobbit folk songs.

* * *

><p>Frodo looked over to see Merry dancing with a hobbit he didn't quite recognize, "Sam?" he asked him staring at the pair.<p>

"Yes?" he replied taking another drink.

"Who is the hobbit lass Merry is dancing with?" he asked pointing.

Sam stared for awhile, trying to figure out who it was, "That would be Miss Tortania, Mr. Frodo." Sam replied, a bit surprised himself.

Frodo's eyes grew wide, was Tora wearing, a DRESS? "That can't be her!" he said. He looked at the girl one more time, she spun around, it was her!

Frodo smiled, he had never laid eyes upon a more beautiful hobbit. Gandalf had been right. Merry let her go and went back to the fireworks. She sat down next to Frodo, panting.

"This dress is horrid. I can't stand them!" Frodo laughed. He got up and began to dance in front of everyone. He was dancing rather bad to! Sam and Tortania began to laugh at this, Frodo was showing off for everyone.

He ran over to Tortania and pulled her up, "Dance with me?" he said in an excited tone.

"Sure Mr. Baggins!" he began to pull her in circles, both jumping and moving to the beat.

Sam smiled, it looked fun, and they looked happy. As Frodo spun Tora out she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him up.

"Dance with Rosie!" she exclaimed with laughter. Frodo flung Tortania around (still hand in hand), which she flung Sam around to and he caught Rosie in a dance. Frodo and Tortania sat down laughing.

"Our plan succeeded!" Frodo exclaimed holding his side.

Tortania clutched her stomach, "Look at them! Their both so happy!" They smiled, Sam and Rosie were dancing happily, and Sam didn't look to awfully frightened.

Frodo looked at Tora, "I didn't mind dancing with you to much. It was rather fun! Even though it was just a plan for Sam." he said smiling at her.

Tortania returned the smile, "I say the same to you!" she exclaimed smiling. Frodo let out one more bit of laughter before getting quiet. He turned to stare at her.

"Tortania, you look-" he began shyly.

"What?" Tora interrupted, she hadn't even been paying attention he realized.

"Never mind." he said chuckling to himself and looking to the ground blushing. Tortania then turned around a picked up a cup of ale, one for both her and Frodo.

"A toast! To Bilbo! And Sam and Rosie!" she said grinning as their cups touched and they drank.

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry, it'll get better i totally promise you(: now... REVIEW! and check out my other LOTR story , <em>I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Guys<em>**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
